Even Angels Must Move On
by NicholeHolmes221B
Summary: My little imaginary world of what if Sherlock came to my home town during the years after TRB. I'm crazy I know. Rating may change in later chapters I'm not sure. *DIT* New title! Used to be My Mind, My World
1. Chapter 1

I was at the book store/cafe, Perfect Pages, in my home town Magnolia. I spend a lot of my time in there especially since I graduated high school. I sat in my normal both in the back with my favorite cup of tea, Earl Grey with sugar. However I hadn't touched it at all. I simply sat there with my hands pressed together in front of my face with my thumbs slightly pressing into the soft patch of skin under my jaw. I had noticed a man in the store every day for a week, but he doesn't live in Magnolia. Our town was only a square mile big and every one knew each other. No, this was someone new. Today however he wasn't present in the little corner I had seen him prefer. I pulled out my cell and pretended I was on the phone so I could talk out loud. This was how I thought best save for playing my violin. "Subject is tall, pale, and quite skinny. Has dark curly hair and eyes like mercury. He looks at people the same way I do with those eyes. As if he can read every thought going through their little minds. The man often appears sad and agitated. Further observation needed." I said as I stored all of my mental notes in the filing cabinet in the back of my mind. Suddenly the very man I was thinking of waltzed through the door and walked right over to my table. "May I join you?" he asked in a baritone voice with a British accent.  
"Of course," I say as I gesture for him to sit. "I'm Nickii and you are?" I watched as he gracefully slid in across from me.  
"Sherlock Holmes. Look I have seen you here for about a week and I had to come over and say hello. There is something about you that is so, I don't even know. I feel drawn to you in a way I don't understand." He said looking quite irritated. I could tell he wasn't used to being lost for words and he didn't like it either.  
"I see. Well, I sit in this seat every day and I know every one that lives in this town, including all the dogs, and I have only seen you here in the past week. What brings you to Magnolia, Mr. Holmes? You don't live here and you aren't visiting family because you are here for long periods of each day alone. We have no real tourist attractions so I cannot find a reason for you to be here in our quiet little piece of the big bad world." I tell him relaying my deductions then resuming my previous "prayer" position.  
"Please call me Sherlock. And this is what draws me to you. You could tell all of that by observing me for a week." He said with a grin causing his already sharp cheek bones to become even more prominent. He was avoiding my question, interesting.  
"Five minuets," I said as I picked up my neglected tea and took a sip. It was stone cold and tasted dreadful. Placing the mug back on the table I wave Jamie over. Jamie is by far my favorite of all the employees. She makes my tea to perfection. When she get over I smile and say, "I'm sorry, but my tea has gone cold. Can you bring me a new cup and a second one for my friend here he takes his the same as mine, not to hot and with sugar." She nods and walks away.  
"How did you know that? And what do you mean five minuets?" He asked completely bewildered.  
"In five minuets I could tell you live in England but you had to leave because of something of great importance. You miss home but you're strong enough to stay away. But there's more, you not only miss England but you miss someone you had to leave there. You have higher than average intelligence and normal people annoy you. And then of course you like your tea with sugar. Am I wrong on any thing? I doubt it, I haven't been wrong about a deduction in years." I say with a smirk.  
He returns the smirk and replies, "That is all correct. I like you, Nickii. You see I have the sane gift of observation and deduction."  
Now I am intrigued. "Oh you do? Well, Sherlock what can you deduce about me?" I ask putting my poker face on.  
He get this gleam in his eyes and I can tell he has been wanting to show off for some time now, "You recently broke up with your boyfriend. He dumped you although I have no idea why. You are highly intelligent and are glad to be out of school. You have recently lost both of you parents and your brother. Now you live by your self and you find that you are slowly getting more and more accustomed to solitude. You're parents were rich and left you everything so now you will not have to work for your entire life and that suits you just fine. However you are bored easily and sometimes turn to drugs and alcohol to escape the non stop pirate long of you beautiful mind. You shouldn't do that. I was in a similar position at your age and I soon became a full blown addict. Did I get any thing wrong?" He asked with a soft smile now. In his eyes I could see the concern he held for me.  
"How did you know about my parents and brother." I asked around the lump forming in my throat.  
"Your hoodie belonged to a boy who was into sports judging by the grass stains and your locket has a picture of the three of them, it's open by the way. In the picture your brother is in a football uniform and your parents in expensive suits. I can tell you recently lost them because you frequently rub that locket with tears in your eyes but you blink them away before they spill over. I also asked around town over the past few days so I also know your real name is Nichole but you only let certain people call you that."  
"Well," I say as my tea is placed I front of me by Jamie. "That was impressive. And all 100% correct. If I may ask were are you staying"  
"At the motel about three miles from here. Why?" He asked.  
"Because I want you to come stay with me." I say. Sherlock looks completely shocked by this. "Like I said earlier I can tell that you can't go back to England so why pay for a motel when you can stay with me. Free of charge. If you are okay with staying with me we can go get your things now I have my Chevy so we can put everything on the bed."  
"Um, sure," he said as he got this look like he was a puppy being adopted after being abused for years.  
"Sweet, are you done?" I ask then down the end of my tea.  
"Yeah," he says and we both pull out our wallets. "Allow me. You are about to let me stay with you for an unknown amount of time free of charge. The least I could do is pay for our tea."  
I resign and simply say, "okay." I put my water back in my purse and stand. After placing his money on the table we head out to the parking lot. I hop in my truck and start the engine. Sherlock step up into the passenger seat gracefully and buckles his seat belt. We get to the motel and Sherlock leads me to a room pretty far from the entrance. He kneels in front of the door and quickly picks the lock. I sand behind him open mouthed as he works and when he stands I whisper, "Do they even know you're here?" He shakes his head and grabs his two duffle bags off the floor.  
"Could you grab that last case over there?" He asks nodding an a small black object against the wall. I pick it up and I instantly recognize the shape of a violin case. I smile and hold the case in one arm as I close the door behind the two of us. Back at the truck we put his duffle a in the bed and his violin in the cab with us. "Um, Nickii?" he asks.  
"Yes?" I reply wondering what this extraordinary man next to me wants to know.  
"Were do you live?" He asks its raised eyebrows.


	2. Chapter 2

"Were do you live?" He asks with raised eyebrows. "It's not far," I say glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting like a small child with his knees brought up to his chest. We rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. As we pulled up to the old Victorian style three floored house about a mile out of town, Sherlock smirked. "Alright, what are you thinking?" I questioned. "You have the third floor all to your self in a huge bed room, comfortable bathroom, walk in closet and a large office. Don't you?" He said looking up at the house. It was a light blue with black shutters and a black front door. Even the gingerbread moulding was black. "What brought you to that conclusion?" I was now smirking back at the man.

"You like to be up high, that is obvious by looking at your' high heels and the fact that your truck is so tall you almost have to jump to get in it. You also like a lot of space because out of all the seats in the cafe you chose a spacious booth. I know the layout of most houses of this era. Plus it just fits your character or what I've seen of it. Where should I put my things?" We had been moving his meager belongings into the house and his last question was voiced as we stood in side the front door. "You can have my parents old room." I say as I start climbing the stairs. Sherlock follows me and I push open the door. The room was empty save for the furniture, "I moved their things with my little brothers all packed away in the basement. I know sentiment is pointless but I can't throw it out, not yet. " He nods and starts to put his clothes in drawers and the closet. He was fast and finished in about five minuets. "Shall, I show you the rest of the house?" I ask with a grin. "That wouldn't be necessary but why not?" he replies and he holds out his arm and I gladly wrap my hand around his lean but defined muscles. You can feel them even through his fine tailored suit. I show him my floor, my brothers old room, the gaming room, the living room and the laundry room. The last place we go is the kitchen and then my lab. "I love to cook so I doubt you'll ever be hungry but I have one rule in this house. If you touch my experiments I will test the effects of acid on human flesh using your body." As I say this I push the door open and we enter my lab. It is state of the art with equipment that isn't even available to hospitals yet. Sherlock looks like a kid in a candy store. "Okay, I can't believe I am going to say this but I will share my equipment with you." I said thinking he looked so happy I think he might try to hug me. Instead, he walked over to my chemicals and started browsing through the bottles. He was muttering to him self about some experiment he had left at home unfinished that he could restart later. I left him there then and went up to my office. I pulled my book on poisons off the shelf and curled up in my blue arm chair. I read for a while but soon feel asleep in the large recliner.

I was woken up to the sound of the violin only slightly muffled by a single floor. "Hmm, he plays music in the middle of the night." I thought to myself. Curious I stand and slip down the stairs. He was standing in the middle of his room swaying with music flowing from the strings. I lean against the wall just outside of his door listening to the soft melodies.

"I don't bite, you know," he said as he finished off a pice I had never heard before. "I apologize if ii woke you," he said looking at me with his head cocked slightly to the left."

"No, it's fine. If ii had spent all night in my chair my back would have been aggravated come morning," I said eyeing his instrument. He nodded and looked like he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure how I would respond. "Ask away," I said looking him straight in the eyes.  
"Why," was all he said. After a moment he realized he needed to expand his question. "Why do you let me in after one conversation?"

"I am all alone and you are too, together we aren't alone. We have each other." I said this so quietly I was afraid he didn't hear me but he nodded and after a moment of consideration he placed the violin on the bed and wrapped his long arms around me.i could tell he wasn't a physical person and neither was I but I melted into his warm embrace. We stood there for a while as a few tear escaped my eyes. Kim not sure if he saw them or not but if he did he said nothing. "I should go to bed," I said into his shoulder. He simply released all of my but a hand and walked me to my bedroom door. He squeezed me hand once and then turned to head back down to his room. I went to bed thinking about what would come next.

In the morning I looked over at my nightstand. It was 10 in the morning according to my small black clock. There was a new addition to the table though, an envelope with my name written on it in long elegant script. I opened it to find a brand new iPhone with a case with bats on it. There was also a note,

Nickii,  
I had to run some errands but I wanted to drop this off for you. I noticed you didn't have a phone so i got you one when I got mine. Your new number is at the bottom of this note. My number is programmed in your contacts already. Feel free to download any ringtones or music of anything, it's concerted to an account with ample funds. This phone has unlimited talk text and data so use it for whatever. Text me if you need anything while I am out.  
~Sherlock

I was speechless. In the phone I found Sherlock's number and I sent a message that said:  
Thanks -N  
A few minuets later he replied with:  
Of course -SH

I smiled and went down to the kitchen. As I looked out the window I noticed my truck was still in its spot. I guessed he called a cab of something. Next thing I know Sherlock comes speeding up the long drive way on a brand new black motorcycle. He was wearing a black helmet and had. A purple one scraped to the back of the seat. I rushed out side in a cami and my hello kitty pajama shorts, "What the hell is that?" I questioned him as he cut the engine.  
"It's mine," he smiled at my with his eyes sparkling brightly. "Go get dressed, I'm taking you out for the day." I turned and ran into the house. I put on a pair of purple leggings, a black mini skirt, a purple tank top and my favorite black converse. I put my hair in a braid and grabbed my coffin purse. After throwing my new phone, ear buds, and the essentials inside I ran back out front. He looked me up and down once and smirked. I grabbed the purple helmet he was now holding out to me and put it on. After a brief second of hesitation I sat be hind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his body. "Hold on tight," he said before kicking the bike alive and speeding toward town.


End file.
